


Time changes everything

by nucleardragon



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Supernatural
Genre: Dragons, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 15:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nucleardragon/pseuds/nucleardragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a mission after a demon, Sam, Dean and Castiel are suddenly drawn back into the time of the Vikings. They end up on the island Berk where they meet a boy, his dragon and the people of his village. Who are these people? Aren't dragons supposed to be extinct? How are they going to get home? </p><p>May become Destiel in later chapters. I may also change rating later!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Dean, you and Cas take the right side of the house, I'll take the left", whispered Sam intensively to his brother Dean and the Angel behind him. They were out on a hunt after a demon that had terrorized the town's people for some time.

At first, they thought the demon would have been a piece of cake to kill but later when they had faced it in battle, they realized they had been wrong. The demon had hurt Castiel's arm pretty bad, but as he was an Angel, he had just repaired himself like nothing had happened.

When the first fight was over, the demon had vanished in thin air. Two days had passed since they last saw it and now, finally, they had found the demon again. Instead of being in the heart of the town, the demon had moved out to the suburbs. Sam had calculated that this time, it was going to feed on an infant living in one of the houses instead of just terrorizing the townspeople as it had done two days ago.

"Okay Sam, be careful", said Dean in a serious voice before he turned his gaze to Castiel.  
"Cas, you ready to go?" he asked with a frown. Castiel just gave him a blank stare, with that, Dean charged his rock salt filled shotgun and the pair went around the right corner of the house.

They met up with Sam who gave them a reassuring look before he crashed the door open and sneaked inside with Dean and Castiel behind him. No sounds were heard in the house as the gang made their way deeper inside. They lit their flashlights and looked around the dark ground floor. No one was there and nothing was heard. They made their way upstairs and looked around the rooms. Sam let out a grunt of surprise when he saw a tall man, the demon, standing aside the babies' cot. Its back was hunched as it leaned down to suck the soul out of the sleeping baby. Sam aimed and shot at the demon, careful to not aim at the cot. Just as the salt was going to struck through the demon's vessel, the ground underneath them started to rumble and crack. It opened a big, black whole with a swirling purple tornado within.

"Dean!" Sam roared whilst staring in fear at his brother, stretching out his hands to touch Dean.

Dean stared at Sam in return, stretching out his arms as well but they were falling too fast to be able to move properly in the air. Dean turned around to look where Castiel has went but he couldn't see him anywhere. He could only hope for the best, weirder things had happened after all...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter is so short! The next chapter will be much longer, promise! x
> 
> Give it a chance maybe?
> 
> Also if you have any suggestions for tags, just tell me!


	2. Chapter 2

The sun shone down over the green grass, the rays created glitter in the small lake where some fish swam around. The birds sang in the trees, everything seemed to be in order except for one thing. There was a man dressed in a black denim jacket and blue jeans lying at the shore. He opened his eyes, blinked a few times and looked around, confused.

"Sam?" was the first thing that came out of his mouth. He rose slowly from the ground and brushed the sand from his pants and looked around, confused.

"Sam," he called out with a louder voice with a hint of concern. He looked out over the water before he went away to the rock wall that was next to the water. Inside the rock wall, there was a small opening you could get through if you were slim enough. Dean looked anxiously over his shoulder before he squeezed through the gap and came out on the other side. A large forest opened up before his eyes and he gasped by the sight before him.

"Where the hell am I?" he growled angrily to himself and began to walk with firm steps along the path that led into the woods. Meanwhile, he called now and then with a loud voice after Sam and Castiel, but none of them replied. Worry had been gnawing itself inside him, it felt like a nervous hare ran around inside his chest. He put his hand to his chest and tried to calm the animal in there but didn't succeed.

Dean continued to wander through the green forest, the birds in this place chirped like never before, he almost thought they were annoying. The questions in his head became multiplied for every step he took, in the end; they were as a single thunderous tornado. Dean suddenly stopped in his steps and put his hands on either side of his head.

"Quiet," he growled to the questions but they just continued to swirl around as the gnawing worry inside him. He sighed deeply and sat down on a stone lying by the side of the trail. His legs ached already, though his head ached even more. The sun was shining, it was almost unbearably hot. Dean took off his denim jacket and tied it around his hips. He wiped his forehead with the upper side of his hand and looked out over the forest. Spruces and pines took up most of the greenery. Dean sighed heavily, he missed Sam and Castiel and he really wondered where they were. He laid down on the stone and used the inside of the leather jacket as a pillow, within minutes, he slept calmly.

"You, man, wake up. "

Dean felt a pair of hands that shook him; he immediately shot his eyes open and looked confusedly at the figure that stood before him. It was a guy, probably 13 years old. He had dark brown hair that lay across his forehead, he was wearing a moss-green tunic, a pair of dark green pants and a pair of dark brown boots lined in fur. Around his hips, he wore thick leather belt.

Dean was fascinated that the boy hadn't sweated to death wearing those clothes. Behind him stood a black lizard with two large wings on its back, its legs were muscular and had three thick claws on each paw. Its eyes were yellow-green and the pupils were as narrow as streaks, the black scale that adorned the entire body shimmered in the sunlight. The lizard opened its mouth and bared its thick, sharp teeth. The wings on its back were raised menacingly when the lizard took a step forward. The boy placed a gentle hand on the lizard's snout.

Dean drew startled gasp and looked from the boy to the lizard.

"W-who are you? Is that... ", Dean swallowed hard, "A dragon?" he asked, startled and moved rapidly backwards a few feet on the stone.

The boy looked at Dean with a strange gaze. "Well first of all, who are you?" he asked with a strange accent in English.

"I'm Dean Winchester, who are you and your lizard?" he asked and pulled a few feet backward, he didn't dare to be near the lizard who bared his teeth at him. However, he felt like a wimp, but he had never seen such a big lizard before. A voice in his subconscious whispered to him that the creature before him wasn't a lizard but a dragon, Dean ignored it though. Dragons were dead, they became extinct long ago.

"I'm Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, and this," the boy said, patting the lizard on the nose, "is my dragon Toothless."

Dean looked at them both and felt the world around him began to spin by the realization he had just received. Dragons _still_ existed.

"Dragon?" Dean spat out, he rubbed his eyes and tried to fend off the shock that had dug itself down inside him. Even though he thought the dragon was pretty scary, he was still fascinated. He and Sam had read about dragons and they had always been described as evil creatures that were unable to tame. Somehow though, Hiccup had managed to tame a dragon and Dean was interested in how he had managed to do it.

Hiccup nodded with a smile and patted lightly over Toothless' nose. They looked to be very close friends and the dragon looked much happier when Dean didn't have his eyes on it.  
"Who are you then?" Hiccup asked, looking curiously at Dean. Toothless looked at him with curious eyes, the pupils were not as narrow anymore. The dragon took a few steps forward, the tail swung and his nostrils widened when he drew Dean's scent into his lungs. Dean stared with mixed emotions at the dragon that approached him before Dean turned his gaze to look at Hiccup instead. He wondered for a moment whether he would lie about his identity or not, eventually though he decided that he would tell the truth.

"I'm Dean Winchester. I'm from Lawrence, Kansas, USA," said Dean proudly, he had sat up on the rock and was now looking straight into Hiccup's eyes.

"Dean...? That's a weird name," Hiccup said quietly but Dean heard it anyway.  
"The United States? What's that?", added Hiccup with a raised eyebrow, he crossed his arms over his chest.

Dean raised his eyebrows and looked questioningly at Hiccup. How couldn't the boy not know what the U.S. was?

 _If I haven't ended up in another dimension,_ Dean thought but as soon as the thought struck his mind, he firmly rejected it.

"Nah, it's just a country," Dean replied nonchalantly with a shrug and smiled at Hiccup.

Hiccup smiled strangely and looked at Toothless before he turned his eyes to Dean again.

"What are you doing out here then, Dean?"

Dean tried to think of a good lie but failed. "I just... Somehow I ended up here. I woke up at the river," said Dean embarrassed with a slight shrug.

Suddenly they heard a scream in the air, a blue-yellow figure flashed in the sunlight. It flew quickly towards them but stopped right above them, hovering. Dean squinted and saw that it was a blue and yellow dragon with a variety of thorns that fluttered over them. At its back sat a girl in Hiccup's age that had long blonde hair that was collected into a braid, a green shirt with brown stripes and a brown leather skirt that was adorned with skulls and thorns. On the shoulders, she had shoulder pads made of metal.

"Astrid?" said Hiccup in surprise and looked up at her.

"Hiccup we need you at the village as soon as possible. Stoick have found something at the shore. He told me that it is some sort of rare dragon or something. I didn't hear what he said but please, come with me and take your friend with you!" Astrid was already on her way back to the village.

Hiccup turned around and looked at Dean with a grin playing on his lips.  
"Wanna take a ride with us?" he asked, nodding at Toothless.


End file.
